Watashi no Kokoro!
by Hikari Kagami
Summary: This is the beginning of a dramatic Fairy Tail romance story! Lucy has fallen into a coma after encountering Tartarus, and she hasn't awoken for six months. What will happen when Lucy wakes up? Will her memory be affected? Will she forget a certain someone? Please read, review, and favorite, and be sure to wait for updates! -Hikari-chan
1. Introduction

Introduction

"Is Lucy okay?!" A male with spiky pink hair rushed into a room with a female laying on a bed, her eyes closed.

"She still hasn't woken yet, Natsu. It's the same every day. It might be about time to stop visiting so much. Half a year has passed and she still hasn't awoken!"

"I won't stop visiting until she wakes up!" He clenched his fists and pulled off his scarf. He gripped it tightly and laid it on her head.

"Wake up soon, Lucy… please…"

A tear fell from his face as he dashed out the room, holding back sobs.

"Natsu!…" He ignored the shout and continued running… "Lucy…"

**_"I love you."_**

* * *

This is the beginning of a dramatic Fairy Tail romance story!

Lucy has fallen into a coma after encountering Tartarus, and she hasn't awoken for six months.

What will happen when Lucy wakes up?

Will her memory be affected? Will she forget a certain someone?

- Hikari-chan

Please read, review, and favorite, and be sure to wait for updates!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lucy's voice! I heard her… she's alive and awake!"

Natsu shoved everyone aside and slammed open a door.

"Lucy!"

A blonde girl sat up in a bed. "Y-yes?" she asked unsettled.

Soundlessly, Natsu rushed forward to her and hugged her tightly, relieved.

"Eh?" Lucy squeaked.

Natsu pulled back and gripped her shoulders. "I missed you…"

Without warning, Lucy pulled away and slapped Natsu's hands away.

"W-who are you?" she demanded breathlessly. "Don't touch me!"

Natsu stood up and stumbled back, rendered speechless. "W-who am I?"

"I don't know you!" she huffed. She winced. "My head…"

Natsu walked forward to her, but she retreated and shuffled as far back as the wall would allow her.

Natsu breathed in deeply and immediately turned around, swallowing his sobs. He stalked out of the room and began running. Where, he didn't know.

"Lucy… how could you forget me?… Especially since I…"

He bit his lip and silently cried.

* * *

~Ateshino Kokoro!~

* * *

"Natsu! Don't you think this is going too far?!"

The guild watched as Natsu sparred with Erza, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Natsu… what's gotten into you?" Erza shot out, shocked as his emotional and powerful attacks. "You're not usually like this… shouldn't you be happy that Lucy is awake now?!"

Natsu gritted his teeth and hesitated while attacking, envisioning Lucy's frightened expression when she pushed him away. Erza suddenly landed an attack, knocking Natsu down.

He stumbled back and fell down, hitting his head hard.

"Tch…" He reached for his scarf.

It wasn't there.

"Dammit…"

Erza pointed the point of her sword at Natsu. "Natsu. What are you running from?" She waved her arm and the sword disappeared into her storage dimension.

He widened his eyes.

_"What are you running from?"_ Erza's words echoed.

The blow toward his head registered.

He lost consciousness.

* * *

Another dramatic chappie~

Please continue reading! These chapters might be a little short until I can get over writer's block and the climax is reached.

Please continue reading, reviewing, and favoriting~!

-  
Hikari-chan


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Natsu-san!"

Natsu opened his eyes to see a petite girl with navy hair pressing a small cloth to his head.

"Oh, Wendy." He sat up and looked around. He saw a particular blonde girl.

"Lucy…"

He looked away.

Wendy nervously smiled. "Um, I heard what happened about Lucy… it seems she remembers the guild and everyone…"

Natsu grit his teeth.

Wendy read his expression and immediately exclaimed, "I'm sorryyyyy!"

Natsu shook his head. "It's not your fault…"

He was swallowed in his own memories.

* * *

~Watashi no Kokoro!~

* * *

_The battle face-off between Fairy Tail and Tartarus was the cause of torment._

_ The battle began by the demons overpowering the fairies. The struggle between the two powerful oppositions gradually rose into a steady beatdown performed by the fairies upon the treacherous demons._

_ However, the fairies began flitting too soon. Their thought-to-be victory drastically turned into the demons' attempted extermination to kill off the fairies._

_ The force with the upper hand became the fairies once again._

_ Suddenly, a surprise attack from a shadowed demon was aimed at the flame dragon slayer._

_ Upon seeing this, the maiden that walked with the celestial beings pushed the dragon knight away and sacrificed her own life for him._

_ The attack seemingly had no attack except for the maiden falling into an assumed temporary state of unconsciousness._

_ However, her consciousness slipped out of reach, farther and farther, as time passed on. Six months flew in this manner._

_ The maiden did not awaken._

* * *

~Watashi no Kokoro!~

* * *

Natsu threw the sheets off of the bed and ruffled his hair.

"He's… Natsu?"

Natsu turned at the sound of his name being mentioned. "Hah?"

Wendy was now tending to Lucy. She was pointing at him and tilting her head.

Natsu grimaced. "Y-yeah… I'm Natsu."

Lucy held up a familiar scarf. "Is this yours?"

Without a word, Natsu took it back. He nodded once.

"Thanks…" he said shortly. "… Lucy."

He turned around soundlessly and left.

* * *

Let's see what happens next before the climax occurs~

Keep updated on this story!

Please continue reading, reviewing, and favoriting~

-  
Hikari-chan


End file.
